


Strange Love

by BurningBroadripple



Series: Haunting [1]
Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, M/M, Omega Verse, Pining, Soulmates, Unrequited Love, Wammy's Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-13 20:14:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10521027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurningBroadripple/pseuds/BurningBroadripple
Summary: The story of what happened when Matt found out Mello left Wammy's House.(With an omegaverse twist.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really drawn to the omegaverse and the idea of soulmate pairs in it, but I wanted a fic where being an omega wasn't thought of as a weakness or a bad thing. I also wanted some sort of soulmate AU for mattxmello. 
> 
> This is the result of that.

"I'll find my own way." The blonde turned and left then, headed to gather his things before leaving the orphanage. There wasn't much to pack - a few sets of clothes, his stash of chocolate bars, his rosary. He didn't he see the point in bringing his books - wouldn't need them where he was going. Here at Wammy's House book smarts got you ahead, but in the real world, especially the seedy underbelly that Mello had his eyes set on, they'd do you little good. In the real world, all he really needed was himself - relying on anything or anyone else was too dangerous.

He had one foot out the door when a sudden sharp pain washed over him - it felt like getting punched in the gut. Like a match had been lit inside him and he couldn't extinguish it, could only suffer as it burned through every fiber of his being.

_'Is this... is this me presenting? I always assumed I'd be an Omega, but did it have to happen now!'_

He'd heard stories of course, had known what to expect thanks to the older kids and Roger's insistence that everyone there have a basic understanding of secondary gender. Mello hadn't bothered to pay attention to the Alpha side of things - only a very small percentage of Wammy kids ended up that way. In the outside world there were plenty of Alphas - nearly 30% of the population was, with 50% Betas and 20% Omegas filling the balance - but here at Wammy's House, roughly 80% presented Omega, 15% Beta, and 5% Alpha. This had let to the stigma that Alphas were low brow, Alphas were brutes, Alphas were meat heads that cared more about getting their knot in someone than the pursuit of knowledge. Wammy's House had no place for Alphas, and so Mello never questioned what his status would be. L was an Omega - Roger was one too, so the only logical conclusion was that Mello would also fall into that category of rare male Omegas. He also knew it could happen anywhere between the age of 12 and 18, but he'd expected it to come on the early end of the spectrum - Mello wanted to be first in all aspects of life. Now, despite his joy that he'd met the expectation, he wished it could have waited a few damn days.

This was his first heat, and if he was lucky it would be short. Suppressants would help, but he'd have to wait here where it was safe a bit longer. Scent blockers were installed in all rooms as a precaution, and all students were issued suppressants for all three genders to take if and when the situation arose. Roger was nothing if not prepared. It was bad enough to have a house full of orphaned teenagers trying to hook up - the last thing he needed was some horny Omega getting unwanted attention.

_'Alright, I have suppressants in the bedside drawer, if I take them now I should be able to ride this out tonight and leave before sunrise.'_

He downed the pills as quickly as he could, then threw himself on the bed. He wanted nothing more than to ignore the heat in his stomach, the slick between his legs, the ache in his chest for something, _someone_.

_Alpha_

Oh right, there was that part to this too. The insistent need to breed and mate and give yourself to an alpha. That was the only downside to the status, but suppresants helped and finding a heat partner was easy if you wanted to - male Omegas had a particularly easy time of it given their rarity. Maybe in the future he'd entertain the idea, but for now he wanted to focus on getting through this without giving in to his base desires. He was Mello, number two successor to L, and he did not need some dumb Alpha to knot him.

There were other urges too, but these he was willing to concede - the urge to grab his pillows and blankets and make a nest, the urge to touch himself. These were natural, healthy desires and he basked in the joy of knowing he'd presented well, at the thought of L congratulating him. This was good, it was enough - he would never need an Alpha or his knot. All Mello needed was himself.

* * *

It was just past noon when Matt rolled out of bed, the sun streaming in through the blinds and straight into his eyes. He'd have happily slept longer, but the world seemed to conspire against him and he groggily sat up. His games were strewn about the floor, tv and system still on where he'd left them the night before (if you could call 4 am the night). He was pretty sure the grumbling in his stomach meant he was hungry, but that damn boss on level 42 had bested him and he really wanted to try again now that he'd gotten some sleep...

The thought was interrupted by a knock at his door. Before he had a chance to respond, Near had pushed it open remaining leaning against the door frame.

"Congratulations Matt."

This was... unexpected. Near very rarely spoke to Matt, and he certainly couldn't think of any reason for the kid to be congratulating him. Of course, it could be one of Near's games, but he was so damn earnest that Matt couldn't help but take the bait.

"On what?" The brunette studied the smaller boy carefully, fearful of what was to come.

"On moving up of course. You're number two now." The white haired boy never gave anything away - his voice and face remained neutral at all times.

_'Number Two...'_ Matt had never cared much about rankings, he barely tried on the tests he was given, only participating so he could get back to whatever game had him captivated at the moment. He knew that rank day was still weeks away, and there was no way that Mello would have fallen below him regardless. That only left one possible explanation...

"Mello?" It was a question, but Matt already knew the answer. He just hoped he was wrong and that Near would offer some other reason he had moved up the ranks.

"Gone. Left last night. L is dead - Roger wanted us to work together to replace him. Mello refused and left. So, congratulations on being number two. I'm looking forward to working together." He looked at Matt expectantly, waiting for his reaction.

Matt was smart enough to know this was a test - that everything with Near was a damn test - so he did his best to remain as emotionless as possible. "Right."

It was enough. Near slipped away with no more than a casual nod.

The brunette remained in his room, seated on his bed. He didn't know how long it had bean since Near left - minutes, hours - he was too consumed with the weight of the news to think about anything else. Mello was gone. Mello, the only person at Wammy's House he kind of liked, was gone. Mello, the only person at Wammy's House he secretly considered a friend, was gone. Mello, the boy he had admired, had confided in, had quietly pined after for years, was gone.

The worst part wasn't that he was gone, it was that he hadn't asked Matt to go with him. To just leave without so much as a word, after all the hours they'd spent together... it couldn't really end like that, could it? A small part of Matt hoped there was more to it, that he had meant more than that.

-Maybe he'd come back for him, maybe he had always planned to come back for him. 

-Maybe he'd left him a message, asking him to follow him. 

-Maybe he'd left some sort of clue, daring him to find him.

The brunette needed answers, and the most likely place to find them was in Mello's now empty room. He ignored the pain in his stomach as he made his way past the kitchen - food could wait, this couldn't. He was at the familiar door in a few large strides and all but ripped it off the hinges. He'd expected to find the room in perfect order - Mello hated leaving things a mess. Instead Matt found it in disarray - clothing flung about, blankets and pillows haphazardly shoved on the bed, chocolate wrappers strewn about in haste. He sat on the edge of the bed, eyes darting about to take every detail in. It was so uncharacteristically Mello, he knew something was wrong. Something had happened here - something terrible. He turned to leave, to get up run away, to find Roger and force him to come see the mess when he finally noticed the other thing that was wrong with the room - the smell.

In an instant the fear started to melt away from him, replaced by something else. Happiness? Arousal? Both? He wasn't worried about the room or Mello anymore- now he was excited, every one of his senses heightened. The bed felt softer, his skin felt warmer, and he wanted - something. The smell overwhelmed his senses, seeped into the recess of his mind and latched on. There was nothing but that smell - chocolate and chai tea and pepper - and the desire it spiked in him. He couldn't shake it, the excitement that clouded his mind, the anticipation that prickled at his skin, the insistent drive to find someone, to find an Omega - _his Omega_. 

_'Omega? But that would mean... shit.'_

Any conscious thoughts were gone then, replaced by the instinctual need to mate, to find the Omega that had clouded his mind with their scent. He had crawled further into the bed, pleased at the way the blankets and pillows had been shaped into a nest, comforted by the warmth and the smell and the overwhelming sense of right he felt there. But it wasn't right, not really. The nest was empty, and his cries for _'Omega Omega Omega'_ quickly changed to cries of loss, cries of _'gone gone gone.'_

The Alpha was too consumed by his rut, too lost to his grief, to notice the smaller boy peaking in from the door. Near just watched, expression as neutral as ever, a single thought running through his mind.

_'How did a dumb Alpha like that become number two?'_

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one shot for now, but I have a lot of ideas for making this a chapter fic.


End file.
